


Lukas can kick ass

by Levayden



Category: Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levayden/pseuds/Levayden
Summary: Who knew Lukas could actually beat the shit out of somone?





	Lukas can kick ass

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where this cam from. I just played one of the episodes with my sister because she was begging me to. She made me play episode seven with her and I just kinda got the idea that Lukas would kick someones ass if he wanted to. Enjoy this crappy thing I wrote with like four hours of sleep.
> 
> I didn't really check this for mistakes so if it makes absolutely no sense that's why.

“Why are you so tall?” Lukas asked as we walked over to where the baseball fields were at the park.  
“I dunno, genes?” I said and Lukas rolled his eyes.  
“You suck,” He said pulling his phone out of his pocket and texting Petra that we were at the fields.  
“Why yes, I do suck~” I said and Lukas’ face heated up.  
“I didn’t mean it like that!” He said and I laughed.  
“You love me though,” I said and he smacked me.  
“You’re entire life is just one huge innuendo,” He said walking over to the smaller bleachers.  
“Aw, not gonna join in?” I asked and he shook his head.  
“Nope. Don’t like sports,” He said and I rolled me eyes.  
“Worth a shot,” I said and he smiled.  
“Petra said they should be here in a few minutes,” He said scrolling through his phone. “What’s your guys’s plan for today?”  
“I actually don’t know. Petra mentioned something about self defence or whatever but I really don’t know,” He said just as Axel, Olivia, and Petra jogged over to us.  
“Hey guys,” Petra said tossing a bag down on the ground.  
“Sup Petra,” I said nudging the bag over to the fence.  
“Hey,” He said from the middle row of the bleachers.  
“Hey Lukas, ever gonna join in?” Olivia asked and he shrugged.  
“Nah, not what i’m into,” I said shoving my phone in my pocket.  
“Ok, whatever floats your boat,” Petra said opening the bag. “I bought stuff so we don’t knock eachother out.  
“Good, I don’t feel like bruising Axel’s forehead again,” I said laughing at the memory.  
“Ok that was a one time thing. It was a really bad dare,” He said looking over at Olivia.  
“Sorry not sorry,” She said and I rolled my eyes.  
“Yes, fond memories aside. What’re we doing today?” I asked opening the bag.  
“I figured we could beat the crap out of eachother,” She said in the most nonchalant tone.  
“Fun, i’m gonna wipe the floor with you guys,” I said and Petra laughed.  
“That is until you go up against me,” She said and I rolled me eyes.  
“Challenge accepted,” I said and we all started to strap on the gear she brought. Mouth guards, helmets, fist guards, and ankle guards. The basics. They were made out of this squishy but sturdy material and were all black.  
“I got these from the karate studio I go to,” Petra said as we decided who was to fight who.  
“Ok Olivia, Axle. You two will be pairing up while me and Petra pair up,” I said and everyone agreed. Axel and Olivia were pretty chill. They didn't punch to hard and weren’t as into it as me and Petra. She swung first and I whacked her in the chest. Taking a few steps back she sprinted forward and hit me across the side of my face, guarded by the helmet, but made me lose a bit of my balance. I stumbled backwards a bit as she went to munch me in the gut.  
“Woah, those two are really going for it,” Olivia said as she watched the two of us fight.  
“I guess so,” Axel agreed. I hit Petra hard on the arm and she kicked the back part of my legs causing me to kneel down on the ground. Trying to stand up as fast as possible, she hit me square in the jaw and I fell back onto the ground. She pushed her foot down on my chest signifying that she had one.  
“Alright, alright. You win,” I said and she stepped back and offered me a hand. “Thanks.” I said once I stood up.  
“Good job,” She said and I smiled. “Hey Lukas, sure you don’t wanna join us? I bought some stuff for all of us.” She said and Lukas shrugged.  
“Just this once. But I get to be paired up with Jesse. I don’t feel bad if I get to punch him,” He said and I rolled my eyes.  
“Yeah ok, c’mon down and gear up,” I said and he nodded. He took off his jacket and set it down on the bench.  
Once he was all geared up the two rounds started. Petra went straight for it and the three started fighting pretty fast. Lukas on the other hand was still, but had his face guarded. I decided to make the first move. Lunging at Lukas he pulled back his fist and punched me square in the nose when I got close to him. He smiled as I groaned and punched him in the arm. As I had my back turned to him for a split second he spun around and kicked my right between the shoulder blades.  
He smirked and as I started to fall he kicked me in the stomach causing me to fall the other direction. I stood up quickly and tried to kick him behind the knees like Petra did to me but he quickly took a few steps back and avoided my kick. We both lunged at each other at the same time but he decked my straight under my chin. Dust flew up around me as I hit the ground. Lukas kicked me in the side and forced me on my back.  
“Not so tough now are you?” He asked and I coughed, tasting blood in my mouth.  
“Dude you never told me you could actually beat the crap out of someone!” I said for some reason focusing more on Lukas’ abilities than the blood that was running down my chin from where he punched my lip.  
“Stuff happens and I taught myself how to fight,” He said unstrapping everything and putting them back in the bag, not a scratch on him.  
“Yeah, even i’m impressed,” Petra said and Lukas shrugged.  
“Aiden was a pain in the ass and would become violent sometimes so I just beat his ass until he passed out from exaustion,” He said tossing the helmet down on the ground at the memory. “It just stuck with me.”  
“Not to ruin the moment or whatever but the sun is going down,” Axel said and we all looked over at the horizon. Low and behold the sun was setting.  
“Yeah we should get back,” Petra said pulling the bag over her shoulder. We all grabbed our stuff and walked back through the forest. It was a quiet walk back to the village we were staying at for a few weeks.

“What was Aiden really like?” I asked as Lukas and I got ready to hit the hay.  
“He sucked. He would always push Maya and Gill around and would get, a little to close for comfort sometimes,” Lukas said frowning. “He would yell at us and when I would fight back one of us would leave with a black eye or worse.” He sighed and chucked hir hairbrush as hard as he could across the room.  
“Woah, easy Lukas,” I said and he sighed.  
“He wasn’t a very good person as you know,” He said walking over to where the hairbrush was laying. The plastic had cracked and some of the bristles were falling out.  
“I’ll make sure he gets his ass beten,” I said and Lukas smiled.  
“Thanks Jesse,” He said and I nodded.  
“Anytime,” I said flopping down on the bed. Lukas laid down next to me and turned off the lamp. The room was dark and the only light that could be seen was the moonlight leaking through the window.  
“G’night Jesse,” Lukas said scooting closer to me, our shoulders touching.  
“Night Lukas,” I said rolling over so I could pull him closer to me. He smiled and shut his eyes as we both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a mistake. I love Jesse and Lukas though. Also even though it's been a year I still haven't played season two yet. I want to get it though on my sister's switch :P


End file.
